Quidditch Dreams And OutPranking Weasleys
by Iris Darkflower
Summary: Xylia Rowan is top student in her year,a fantastic seeker, and friendless. What happens when she strarts to fall for one of the red-headed trouble making twins, the ones responsible for her lack of friends? First FanFic Please be nice this has been edited


**Quiddich Dreams and OutPranking Weasleys**

** Chapter 1-The way of the Prankster**

* * *

My legs ached from running so hard, my heart thundered against my ribcage, my lungs sore form breathing in the cold crisp air too fast. I slouched myself behind a tree, hoping my pursuers would get bored of chasing me. My breath came out in puffs, and I attemped to silence myself as I heard them come around the corner where I had been only moments before.

"Hey, are you sure you saw her go this way?" the first redhead whined

"I'm positive Fred, she's faster then last year, I think." replied the second redhead

"I know, but i'm hungry George. All this running sure works up an appetite! I give up!" Fred stated, before turning to walk back to the Great Hall

"Hey wait up!" George yelled before scrambling to catch up to his twin I let out a small sign of relief, grateful for my morning runs. They kept me in shape and made sure I could outrun the Weasley Twins. I worked my way towards the castle, hungry for another attempt at not being chased around the Gryffindor House table and away from my breakfast. I took a shortcut back to the Great Hall, i couldn't wait to see the looks on their faces when they saw me sitting and eating like they had never chased me half way around the school. I smiled as i slowly jogged back to the castle. I had just wolfed down the last of my breakfast when they strode into view. Fred and George Weasley. They picked on me, made me the victim of numerous pranks for no reason, because of this everyone stayed away from me and i had been blakmailed off of joining my houses quiddich team. I frowned as they sat down across from me, with identically shocked expressions on both of their faces.

"Good morning Fred and George, what have you been doing this morning? You look a little out of breath." I grinned innocently

"We were-" started Fred

"Chasing you-" added George

"Around the castle." Fred finished

"Well it was lovely chatting with you, but classes start in half an hour, so I'd hurry along with breakfast." With that I rose from my seat, dodging flying hash browns and a couple of apples that some of my fellow Gryffindors hurtled at my direction. I hurried along the corridor to my first class of the day, potions with Professer Severus Snape. I slid onto a stool in the potions room, waiting for Snape and fellow students to arrive. I always sat by myself near the back of the room. No one in Gryiffindor or Slytherin House ever wanted to sit with me, making me quite lonely. I'm sorry, I havent properly introduced myself, I am Xylia Rowan, I dream of becoming Gryffindors seeker, and getting some people in Gryffindor to become my friends. Im currently in 3rd year. My parents died when i was very young, and i've been living with my uncle and aunt, who don't have their own children. I signed as once again assessed my unfortunate situation. Most of the Slytherins were clustered around the front, near thair head of house, while the Gryffindors tried to kept as far away from me as possible. I focused on the front of the room, staring blankly into space as I waited for Snape to arrive. He stormed into the dungeon classroom with a bang, the door slamming closed behind by some invisible force. "Your instructions are on the board, get to work NOW!" I hopped up off my stool, heading to where the ingredients were stored. While I grabbed the things I needed to complete the assignment, I saw out of the corner of my eye Fred sneak up to my cauldron and drop something in it. I smirked, they were such amateurs. I might be the best student in our year, and a loner because of them, but i was amazingly talented in the art of pranking, and knew how to cover up my tracks, something the Twins had yet to learn. Or never wanted too, most of their popularity rode on their pranking antics and their status as Gryffindor's beaters, or maybe it was just the fact that they were Weasleys. Even though I wasn't known by anyone as a prankster, unlike the Twins, it only made it easier to pull pranks and not get caught. And i had never been caught. I was the one who was responsible for sneaking into Slytherins common room and changing everything form silver and green to gold and red, though the Twins got in trouble for it, even though it had been not been them. No one found out who it was and the manner was forgotten, even by the Twins. I was also an amazing seeker, i had my own snitch and practiced when no one was around, but i had been betrayed by an older girl who i thought was my friend, and told to not try out our second year so that she might make it on and get Oliver Wood's attention. She had a major crush on him at the time, so i did her the favour. She had made it, and soon after she and Oliver where an item. She hadn't talked to me since. I heard she quit after they started dating, but she was transferred to a school in America. I finished gathering the ingredients and walked back to my seat, leaning over to check my cauldron. Yup, there was a fist-sized cube of Smoke Fizz(a common find at Zonko's Joke Shop in Hogsmeade). It caused an explosion of horrid smelling smoke. I quickly scooped it out of my empty cauldron and slipped it into my bag, saving it to use on the Twins another day. Potions ended quickly, everyone turned in their samples and left for their next class. The day ended without any pranks pulled on me, and any attempts were foiled. I bet they were already attempting to figure out why their plans often failed.

* * *

I hummed as a walked along the corridor, happy despite my lack of friends. I felt like pulling a prank tonight, my assignments from all my classes were completed, there was a Quidditch practice down at the pitch tonight after dinner, so playing around with my broom was out. I wandered my way down to the kitchens, looking for something to eat. I rarely went it to the Great Hall to eat, only for breakfast, people only glared at me anyways. I was only liked by the house elves, who worked in the kitchens, it seemed. When i arrived they were more then happy to let me help myself to any food laying around. There was always something to eat it seemed, so in no time at all i was happily full of warm food. I thanked the elves and wished them good night, before grabbing some extra snacks for later, in case i got hungry. I was nibbling on some cookies when i came up with an idea. Potions was my first class tomorrow, and i had still not used the Smoke Fizz that was in the pocket of my robes. Snape had told us he would be demonstrating a potion for us tomorrow I grinned, the Weasley's would be blamed for this one again, it was theirs in the first place. Besides, no one else in Gryffindor pranked anyways. I pulled The Marauder's Map out of the folds of my robes, I had swiped it from the Twins second year, they had been devastated when they discovered it missing. I had heard them being quite loud in the corridor one night when i went to grab something for the kitchens. They were ecstatic with their find, whispering a little to loudly. I figured out how to work it after they played around with it, and what it was, then snatched it whilst they were out. Yes i had gone into the boys dorm and dug through their stuff. It was the key to my success. "Is solemnly swear I am up to no good." I whispered to the parchment The ink appeared on the pages. I grinned when it showed Snape, or any other professor or student for that matter, was no where near the potions room. I sneaked my way down to the dungeons, making no noise nor drawing any attention to myself. I arrived at my destination without meeting anyone along the way. The door was unlocked, I quickly checked the map before silently slipping into the dark classroom. I quickly found what i was looking for. Snape's cauldron. The one he would be using tomorrow for the demonstration. I pulled out the cube of Smoke Fizz. I stuck it firmly onto the bottom of the black cauldron and tip toed my way out of the classroom

"Mischeif managed" I whispered to the map The ink disappeared and I booked it back to Gryffindor Tower.

* * *

**Authors Note**

** Hello readers! Im sorry if this is awful, but its my very first fanfic EVER! Oh and spoiler, Fred will never, EVER die in any of my fanfics! I promise! Events will soon bring Fred and Xylia together, but I don't want it to happen so suddenly! Don't be expecting the next chapter up for a week or two, but don't lose hope! Yes, there will be lots of Quiddich related activities to come to all you Quddich fans, personally, i wish there was more of it in the movies and books! Anyways I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, you know the drill, reveiw! Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything associated with it! The OC is mine and thats it! If i did own Harry Potter, Fred would not have died and poor George would still have an ear! Dobbie would not have died either!**

** That is all!**


End file.
